Never Lose Sight of the Light
by RiniWonderland
Summary: The battles and adventures of the digidestined have been over and Hikari has become quite bored until she see a angel at her window....with a shocking secret...Takari in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Lose Sight of the Light**

Disclaimer: I do not and (sadly) will never own Digimon

**Monologue**

_Hikari stared out window from her desk and sighed deeply. The battles and adventures of the digidestined have been over for some time now. Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro have continued their own high school lives. Daisuke has continued to be the star soccer played (and shows off whenever he gets a chance). Miyako has become captain of the computer club for her grade and Iori continues his training. Hikari is not really sure what Takeru been up to. She sometimes sees him play some basketball by himself on the school courts. But during class he looks as if he hasn't slept for days. She looks the same. Lately, she had been having these weird dreams. They've been affect her sleep greatly._

Since my class room was on the second floor, I could easily get a great view of the school's front campus. I stared blankly at a tree when then something caught my eye. A girl. No…an angel. She looked up at me. Her eyes looks cold and scared. She smiled. Her smile made her looks so…so…..

"MISS YAGAMI!!!"

"Oh, yes sensei." I said meekly

"Well, now that we have your attention. Would you like to anwser the question to last night's homework?"

"Ummm...i kind didn't do it…"

"tsk tsk, what a shame", she turns her head slyly, "Mr. Takaishi, maybe you would like to help Miss Yagami."

Takeru lifted his head slowly from the desk, "Well I would love to, but my dog ate it."

"You don't have dog-"

"Well if I did, I bet he would eat!"

Takeru smiled slyly as the class gave a small giggle

"Alright, alright!" she sighed, "I expected more from the both of you…"

I had to admit, I had been slacking off a lot lately and Takeru had become a bit of a smart-ass. What was happening to us? I stared back out the window. The girl. I mean angel….what does this mean?

To be continued in chapter 2….

**This is my first FanFic, so if you have criticism, please let it be constructive. Thank you**

RiniWonderland


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Onii-chan! I'm home!"

"Perfect timing," said my big brother, Taichi

I could see Koushiro-kun and Yamato-kun were there too. Along with another one of my brothers class mates, Chiyuki or just Yuki-Chan as she prefers.

"I brought Takeru-kun with me too and in time for what?"

"To hear what Koushiro-kun has picked for our next group project," said Yuki

"So?"

"So judging from our pervious projects it's gonna be really hard and possibly boring" Yamato said with a calm expression on his face

"Hey!"

"No offence. We just wanna few guide lines. Number one: we have to be abele to pronounce it! Number two: ….there is no Number two. Wait! no, number two is number one better happen!"

"Don't worry," Koushiro reassures, "You're gonna love it and you're gonna know what it is."

"It's-"

THUMP

"Takeru! Takeru!"

"Hikairi! What happen!!" shouted both Taichi and Yamato in unison

"I don't know…I was just getting some tea..and he sudden collapsed…and…and-"

"I'm fine, dammit!" said Takeru; head still face down on the floor

"I'm just a tired, so please stop yelling, god damn"

"Moron, warn us next time you plan to fall on your ass," teased Yamato knowing that his brother was ok

"Drop dead!"

"heh, why don't you-"

"Ok, ok," Yuki shouted, "Let's just hear what the project is, Go on, Koushiro-kun"

"Ok, well, I was thinking we would-"

"Hold up," I said, "Before you guys get into deep conversation, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Hikairi-chan," Yuki said in her sweet voice, "shoot."

"Well, I was wondering, do you ever think you could see…angels?"

Shocked by the question, everyone didn't really know what to say.

Yuki finally said, "Have you been seeing angels, dear?"

"No, no, I just...well…forget I asked"

I quickly tried to change the subject

"I'll just leave you guys alone and go do some homework"

"and take the unconscious kid with ya!"

"Ok, now, Koushiro..."

Koushiro sighed deeply before pronouncing

"Time Travel"


End file.
